Cosas del Corazon
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: En las cosas del corazon no hay pero que valga, pero cuando es el corazón el que se niega a darnos ese tiempo para amar ¿que es lo que nos queda? Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mio, esto es de fan para fans.

* * *

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a caminar por los blancos y pulcros pasillos de un hospital, su hermano era un famoso médico y como siempre estaba de visita en uno de los remotos pueblos de Konoha entregando medicamentos como donativos y dando charlas para los médicos más novatos. ¿Y que tenía que ver Sasuke en todo esto? Pues nada, era parte de la atormentada vida de un chico de 16 años que no tenía padres que cuidaran de él en las vacaciones de la escuela, pues ellos habían muerto cuando tan solo era un niño.

"Cambia esa cara, esto es importante Sasuke" – Regaño Itachi entre dientes.

"Tsunade sabe perfectamente que odio estar en este asqueroso lugar, no creo que le importe si sonrió o no" – Replicó el menor con una mueca retadora, Itachi lo miró con desdén y abrió la boca para contestar cuando el grito de una mujer lo detuvo en seco. Una anciana rubia se acercó a los chicos a toda velocidad, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; la mujer no perdió ni un segundo antes de envolver a Sasuke en un fuerte abrazo, el pobre azabache trató de alejarse para no ser estrujado entre los enormes pechos de la doctora.

"Tsunade, siempre es un placer verla" – Murmuró Sasuke, su voz apagada

"Sasuke no cambias en nada mi pequeño adolescente, y tú tampoco Itachi" – Respondió la jovial anciana mientras soltaba a menor de los Uchiha.

"Usted tampoco cambia Tsunade, como siempre es un placer venir a visitar el hospital y ayudar en lo que pueda"

"Tu ayuda es bienvenida, como ya lo sabes. Vamos a mi oficina, acabo de estar con mi nieto pero conociéndole estoy segura que ya encontró alguna travesura que hacer lejos de aquí, ya habrá otra ocasión para presentarlo. Sasuke tu puedes ir a la sala de juegos, seguramente estas pláticas te aburran"

Sasuke no espero ni siquiera un segundo para desaparecer, "_hm, después de años de conocer a la anciana, jamás me imagine que tenía familia, creí que era una adicta a las apuestas sin esperanzas y sin vida propia" _pensó el azabache, sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, se preguntaba si el nieto de Tsunade sería igual de molesto que la mujer o peor.

Sin intención de ir al salón de juegos, que muy seguramente estaría repleto de niñitos chillando y gritando por todos lados, el joven Uchiha dirigió sus pasos a la pequeña biblioteca del hospital, una habitación que había sido inaugurada hace un par de meses gracias a la contribución de su familia. Sasuke tomó un libro sin darle mucha importancia a cual y se sentó al lado de una de las ventanas.

Su atención en el libro no duró mucho tiempo pues en los jardines del hospital algo llamó su atención, una chica rubia jugaba con unos pequeños, sus gritos de alegría podían escucharse desde donde se encontraba sentado.

"Voy a darle puntos por paciencia, esos mocosos son una molestia" – Susurró para sí mismo el moreno mientras seguía observando como la chica de complexión delgada y cabello largo jugueteaba con los niños. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo observándola, ni porque razón le llamaba tanto la atención la chica de cabello dorado, pero cuando regresó en sí su hermano mayor estaba frente a él.

"Nos vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer" – Le ordenó el mayor con voz autoritaria que no permitía ninguna respuesta, Sasuke se limitó a asentir, dejó a un lado el libro que ni siquiera había leído y siguió a su hermano sin mediar palabra alguna. "Tsunade nos ha invitado a una cena, iremos al hotel a refrescarnos y luego iremos a su casa, siento mucho que tengas que pasar tus vacaciones de esta manera"

Por más que su hermano repitiera una y otra vez esa disculpa para Sasuke era imposible creerlo, decía lo mismo todos los años, uno tras otro, lo único bueno es que no siempre iban a la misma ciudad, siempre era un mundo nuevo por explorar.

La casa de Tsunade era más bien una mansión, era de esperarse, la anciana era adicta al trabajo y al dinero, lo menos que podía esperar de ella era una casa de este tamaño.

Tsunade estaba cerca del ponche cuando por fin la encontraron (era de imaginarse), aun no estaba pasada en copas, pero seguramente lo estaría pronto, o al menos eso había escuchado Sasuke de las historias de su hermano, está era la primera fiesta a la que atendía pues la última vez que había visitado el pueblo de Konoha con su hermano había sido muy qué pequeño para asistir a estas "fiestas de adultos" como las había llamado su hermano.

"Bienvenidos" – Los saludó Tsunade, Sasuke temió que fuera a abrazarlo nuevamente.

"Gracias por la invitación" - correspondieron los hermanos al unísono.

"Me alegra que vinieran, siéntanse en casa pero antes quiero presentarles a Naruto, mi querido nieto" – Dijo con orgullo, oh, Sasuke podía imaginárselo ya en su mente, el nieto de Tsunade tenía que ser una niñito adinerado y presumido, criando con todos los mimos de su abuela y sus padres. "Naruto! Ven acá, quiero que conozcas a los Uchiha" – Gritó Tsunade señalando a alguien.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, la chica que había visto en el jardín del hospital se dio la vuelta, el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta voló como si fuera un comercial de cabello; y ahí es cuando el azabache se dio cuenta, la chica vestía un smoking muy elegante.

"Mucho gusto" – Escuchó una voz masculina salir del cuerpo delgado, Sasuke tuvo que parpadear para poder aclarar su mente.

"un chico?" – Soltaron sus labios, sin tener momento para reaccionar. Naruto se echó a reír ante el asombro del Uchiha.

"Me pasa todo el tiempo" – Río mientras se tocaba el cabello. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerlos" – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cálida mientras se inclinaba en un saludo.

* * *

Espero que les guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: naruto no es mio, esto es de una fan para otras fans

* * *

Había algo dentro de ese rubio que le parecía extraño, no sabía si era el cabello largo en contraste con una personalidad tan masculina, o el hecho que sus sonrisas parecían vacías la mitad del tiempo, aunque eso podría atribuírselo a que probablemente estaba atrapado en una fiesta donde no quería estar, al igual que él.

"Me da mucho gusto conocer al famoso Sasuke Uchiha, mi abuela me cuenta mucho de ti y de tu hermano" – Dijo Naruto, mientras guiaba al menor de los Uchiha a una mesa apartada de todos los ancianos.

"Para las dos veces que la he visto, no sé qué tanto tiene que contar de mi" – Dijo Sasuke con desdén, Naruto se limitó a sonreír.

"Hm si, recuerdo que me dijo que te comportabas como un completo idiota, ya veo que no estaba tan equivocada" – El rubio volvió a sonreír, y se echó a reír al ver la cara de incredulidad del Uchiha. Jamás lo habían llamado idiota, bueno al menos no a su cara, la gente temía usualmente a los Uchiha, con tanto poder dentro de la ciudad, no querías meterte con esta familia.

"Si fuera tu tendría cuidado con lo que hablas" – Gruñó el Uchiha, clavado sus ojos negro en los azules del Uzumaki.

"¿Ah sí? Que vas a hacer, sacar un par de billetes y golpearme con ellos, oh gran señor millonario" – Se burló Naruto.

Nada más fue dicho entre ellos mientras los dos adolescentes comían su cena en una mesa rodeada de personas que Sasuke no conocía, y mucho menos le interesaba conocer, el día de mañana regresarían a casa y esto no sería más que un asqueroso recuerdo de otras malas vacaciones, pero aun así no podía culpar a su hermano, luego de que sus padres murieran el mayor se había vuelto un tanto sobreprotector y Sasuke era su fiel acompañante en cada viaje. Por otro lado el joven de cabello largo parloteaba con un par de chicas, de vez en cuando las chicas arrojaban miradas furtivas al azabache para luego seguir con la plática, seguramente hablaban de él pero el verlos le provocaba un severo dolor de cabeza.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento un par de horas luego, todos estaban ya en sus asientos así que no fue tan difícil llamar la atención de los invitados; la anciana tomó una copa entre sus manos y golpeándola

"Bienvenidos todos a mi humilde hogar, espero que se sientan acogidos y que la estén pasando bien, debo disculparme en nombre de Jiraiya pues su trabajo lo tiene lejos de casa pero estoy muy segura que está igualmente deseándoles a todos una hermosa velada" – Comenzó la mujer, obteniendo murmullos de los presentes. "Muchos de los presentes sabemos de la enorme contribución del Doctor Uchiha Itachi para nuestra comunidad, sin su apoyo nuestro crecimiento no sería el mismo y es por eso que nos encontramos aquí reunidos, en honor de una gran persona" – Itachi levantó su copa de vino y se acercó a Tsunade para besar su mejilla y tomarla de la mano, susurró algo en su oído y se volvió hacia los espectadores para darles las gracias.

"Pero…" – la anciana volvió a levantar su voz y todos callaron "Lo que más agradezco al Dr. Uchiha, es la oportunidad que le brinda a mi querido nieto, estoy profundamente agradecida porque Uchiha Itachi ha aceptado llevarse a Naruto a la ciudad para continuar sus estudios." – el silencio del salón desapareció con el chirrido de una silla al arrastrarse por el piso, todas las miradas cayeron en Sasuke quien se puso de pie como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera decir algo y el menor no tuvo más remedio que aplaudir, sintiendo como su rostro de enrojecía por la vergüenza.

"Será todo un placer convivir con este par de excelentes personas" – Dijo Naruto levantándose y posando un brazo en los hombros de Sasuke, como si fueran amigos íntimos, lo que más le divertía era ver como a Sasuke casi le salía espuma por la boca, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero no quería arruinar el momento.

"Una advertencia no hubiera estado nada mal… si me hubieras dicho que esto iba a pasar me hubiera preparado… porque diablos nunca me dices estas cosas… como vamos a llevarnos a casa a ese mocoso mimado… yo tengo derecho a saber estas cosas, es mi casa también… no entiendo porque no me tomas es cuenta" – Itachi cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre el helado vidrio de la limosina, era tarde y no quería escuchar a su hermano menor lloriquear por todo el camino.

"Sasuke no es tan malo, Naruto es un buen chico, estoy seguro que se van a llevar bien"

"Ni siquiera lo conoces, no has hablado con él, y si es un homicida, un psicópata! No sabes que llevas a casa" – Itachi suspiró, a veces y solo a veces su hermano parecía menor que los quince años que tenía.

"Lo conozco más de lo que crees, todo va a estar bien Sasuke, ahora cierra la boca y déjame descansar" – Suplicó el mayor, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. El camino al hotel fue el más largo de su vida.

Sasuke ni siquiera espero a que el automóvil se detuviera por completo, saltó como si el vehículo estuviera en llamas y subió a su habitación sin su hermano mayor, su humor estaba por el suelo; primero había creído que el estúpido Naruto era una linda chica en el jardín del hospital, luego es el hazmerreír de la fiesta y ahora ese tonto con cabello de mujer iba a vivir en su casa por dios sabe cuántos años, por nada del mundo se llevaría bien con ese idiota, no había duda de ello. "Lo odio" – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dormir.

* * *

Segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. gracias por sus fav y comentarios

saben como me imagino a Naruto, con el cabello parecido al de Eicca Toppinen (apocalyptica) hahaha para que se den una imagen de lo que pasa por mi cabezota hueca.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mio, esta historia es de una fan para fans

* * *

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Sasuke en la mañana. "Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a casa" – fueron las pocas palabras que pudo discernir, realmente no había mucho que hacer en la habitación, nunca había desempacado así que no había nada que arreglar, eso le daba al menos 10 minutos más para poder dormir, eso si Sasuke hubiera sido un adolescente normal, pero ahora que había sido despertado ya nada lo podría hacer dormir. "_qué más da"_ pensó mientras se arreglaba para al fin partir a su hogar. Cuando bajó a desayunar su hermano ya no estaba, seguramente estaba esperándole en el vehículo, así que rápidamente llegó a su encuentro.

Por todo el camino al aeropuerto se mantuvo en silencio, robando miradas de vez en cuando a su hermano mayor pero sin decir nada, estaba seguro que Itachi aún estaba molesto por la noche pasada y no quería probar enojarlo más, eso significaría una semana de trabajo en el hospital de los Uchiha limpiando los baños, estaba seguro, ya le había sucedido un par de ocasiones y no era la mejor experiencia del mundo.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Tsunade estaba allí, besando a su nieto en las mejillas y llorando como si no hubiera mañana, el pequeño rubio sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos y susurraba palabras que no llegaban hasta sus oídos. _"es difícil, separarse de la única familia que tienes"_ – pensó Sasuke mientras los observaba. Naruto se abrazó a su abuela tan fuerte que creyó escuchar cómo se quebraba cada hueso de la mujer y así se mantuvieron por largo rato, hasta que la voz del intercomunicador los llamó para abordar el avión.

Naruto se volvió a los hermanos, a pesar de tener un cabello y un rostro tan femenino su cuerpo estaba un poco definido, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía porque lo había confundido con una chica la primera vez que lo vio.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, prometo no ser una molestia" – Sasuke soltó un bufido burlón antes de darse la vuelta para subir al avión.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – Preguntó Itachi, Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiro

"En perfectas condiciones, no te preocupes por mi" – Itachi asintió "Solo tengo un favor que pedirte"

"Lo que quieras"

"No se lo digas, no quiero que nadie sepa en la escuela ni en casa, no quiero tratos de preferencia, ni que me traten como si fuera de vidrio, por favor Itachi, quiero escapar de esto, quiero tener una vida normal" – Pidió Naruto, el mayor de los Uchiha podía escuchar la desesperación en su voz, era una petición que no podía rechazar.

"Entonces tu prométeme que seguirás cada una de mis reglas, cada una de mis órdenes"

"Prometido" – El adolescente extendió su meñique para entrelazarlo con el del mayor, Itachi se echó a reír, Naruto no era más que un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente; a pesar de todo lo que dijera Sasuke estaba seguro que los dos se llevarían bien en poco tiempo. _"Sasuke odia los cambios, pero aprenderá a quererlo, solo hay que darle tiempo"._

"Vamos a casa, te gustara la ciudad, la escuela de Sasuke es buena, los chicos son amables, sé que es difícil creer pero Sasuke tiene muchos amigos" – Dijo Itachi, Naruto asintió y caminó al lado del mayor hasta llegar a sus asientos en primera clase.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke esperando un poco de conversación o al menos una muestra de vida de parte del otro chico, pero no lograba nada.

Si Naruto pensaba que su casa era grande, la casa de los Uchiha era un palacio, demasiado grande solo para dos personas.

"Tu habitación está al lado de la mía, ve e instala tus cosas" – Itachi le indicó el camino a la habitación; Naruto quedó con la boca abierta, la habitación era casi un apartamento.

"¿Solo yo duermo aquí?" – Preguntó asombrado.

"Hay diez habitaciones aquí Naruto, no veo la razón por la cual deberías de dormir con alguien más" – El rubio corrió a la cama y se arrojó a ella, era tan grande que podrían dormir 4 personas cómodamente ahí. Itachi siguió a su nuevo inquilino adentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta. "Al lado de la cama está el mueble para tus medicamentos, hay un botón al lado derecho del mueble por si necesitas ayuda vendré para asistirte"

"Itachi esto es demasiado, siento como si estuviera en el hospital, estas siendo un poco paranoico"

"Le prometí a tus abuelos cuidar de ti, recuerda que viniste para un mejor tratamiento. Sé que prometimos mantener esto en secreto pero la otra semana te acompañare a la escuela para hablar con tus profesores, tienen que saber cómo reaccionar antes cualquier situación"

"Entiendo" – Naruto se sentó en la cama soltando su largo cabello de la coleta, no se sentía de buen humor luego de estas palabras, había querido escapar de su realidad al salir del pueblo pero al parecer esta realidad lo seguiría hasta su muerte. "¿Crees que Sasuke me acepte? No parece muy alegre de tenerme aquí"

"Sasuke es un chico amable y gentil…aunque no lo parezca" – Río Itachi al ver la mirada escéptica de Naruto. "Dale tiempo Naruto, desde hace muchos años hemos estados solos, no acostumbramos a tener mucha compañía en casa" Naruto asintió sintiendo un poco de alivio. "Duerme un poco, descansa y luego bajas a cenar" –

"De verdad te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi familia, sé que nuestros padres estarían orgullosos que los lazos entre los Uchiha y los Uzumaki aun sigan vivos"

* * *

Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los fav y los comentarios.

no se cada cuanto voy a actualizar, pero espero poder hacerlo seguido.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mio, esta historia es de una fan para fans.

* * *

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 16 años y vengo de Konoha, por favor cuiden de mi" – El rubio se inclinó en un saludo frente a toda la clase. Hubo una explosión de risas y murmullos entre las chicas del salón, Naruto sonrió al ver tantos sonrojos entre las mejillas de unas tantas chicas. _"Con mucho gusto cuidaría de él"; "mira su cabello, seguro es un chico malo" - _escuchó que alguien murmuró. Al parecer el profesor Iruka también había escuchado pues se aclaró la garganta para callar las voces.

"Es poco común tener alumnos de transferencia en esta época así que confió en que todos ustedes ayudaran a que Naruto se sienta cómodo y le ayudaran a ponerse al día con la clase" – La risa nerviosa de las chicas se extendió nuevamente por todo el salón hasta que Iruka las silenció nuevamente. "Toma asiento al lado de Sasuke" – Indicó el profesor para la desgracia del azabache. Durante su primer semana en el hogar de los Uchiha Sasuke había tratado por todos los medios de evitarlo, pero por órdenes de Itachi el azabache lo había llevado a pasear a los lugares más populares de la ciudad; habían caminado por horas y horas en el vecindario mientras el rubio de adaptaba a una vida más acelerada y llena de ruido. A pesar que Konoha no era un pueblo en medio de la nada no era exactamente igual, no había tantos edificios enormes, las personas se conocían entre sí y la vida era mucho más tranquila, no había tantas preocupaciones.

Como lo había prometido Itachi, un par de días antes de comenzar clases lo había acompañado a la escuela, reunieron a sus profesores y la enfermera de la escuela para que estuvieran al tanto de la condición del rubio, nunca se sabía cómo iban a reaccionar las personas ante un incidente de gran magnitud y tenían que estar preparados. En Konoha había pasado lo mismo, siempre estaban atentos a llamar a su abuela.

Iruka era el profesor encargado de su salón de clase, por las pocas horas que llevaba de conocerlo podía ver que era una persona dulce y paciente; de vez en cuando miraba a Naruto como si este fuese a caer muerto en cualquier segundo, el rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas, había crecido con ellas toda su vida; pero mientras sus compañeros de clase no supieran todo estaría bien, no quería ser una carga.

"Vamos a comer al tejado, ¿vienes?" – Preguntó Sasuke cuando sonó la campana de almuerzo, Naruto se sorprendió ante la invitación, pero igual aceptó gustoso. Salió rápidamente del salón antes de ser atacado por un enjambre de mujeres. "Ellos son Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino y Chouji" – Sasuke señalo a cada uno de los chicos rápidamente sin importarle si Naruto había tenido tiempo de aprenderlos o no.

"Gracias por invitarme" – Respondió el rubio, las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas traviesas antes de abalanzarse al rubio, tocando su cabello e inspeccionando sus ojos y las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro, es como si el rubio fuera un espécimen raro.

"Cabello largo y cara bonita, pareces una chica Naruto" – Dijo Ino, Naruto se sonrojó. El segundo comentario más escuchado durante toda su vida, _"¿de verdad es tan extraño encontrar a alguien con el cabello largo?" _ Se preguntó.

"Hace un par de años que dejo crecer mi cabello, nunca creí que me viera femenino" – Dijo el chico extrañado, Sakura e Ino se echaron a reír.

"Eres adorable" – Dijeron al unísono, oficialmente Naruto era su nuevo juguete.

"Cuando pensábamos que teníamos suficiente competencia con Sasuke en la escuela aparece un rubiecito de ojos azules y todas enloquecen" – Se quejó Kiba

"No hay nada aquí adentro así que no te preocupes, no hay peligro" – Se burló Sasuke mientras daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza de Naruto.

"Idiota" – Gruñó el rubio mirándolo con ojos acusadores pero sin perder su sonrisa.

"Hm" – Sasuke se dio la vuelta.

"Naru, ¿cómo es la vida en Konoha? ¿Vivías con tus padres? ¿A quién te pareces?" – Preguntó Sakura, cruzando sus piernas y descansando su rostro sobre una de sus manos, su comida olvidada.

"Konoha es un pueblo hermoso, especialmente en invierno, todos se conocen y todos son muy amables" – Respondió Naruto con un suspiro, hablar de Konoha lo hacía extrañar más su hogar. "En cuanto a mi padres, mi mamá murió cuando me dio a luz y mi padre le siguió unos meses después, si no fuera por fotografías no sabría cómo se miran, pero las personas dicen que me parezco mucho a mi madre en mi forma de ser. Vivía en Konoha con mis abuelos; Tsunade es médico y Jiraiya es novelista" – Todos intercambiaron miradas, las chicas tomaron la mano de Naruto. "No se preocupen, no pasa nada, de verdad que ni siquiera conocía a mis padres así que no me siento triste" – Les explicó, todos parecían satisfechos con esta respuesta y cambiaron de tema pero los ojos de Sasuke no dejaron al rubio por un par de minutos, esos ojos penetrantes que podían leer su alma. Naruto lo miró y por un par de segundos sus ojos se encontraron.

Sasuke no era una mala persona después de todo, su hermano tenía razón, poco a poco iría ganando su confianza, Naruto estaba seguro de eso.

"Gracias por presentarme a tus amigos, Itachi dijo que era buenas personas y veo que no se equivocaba" – Dijo el rubio mientras se apresuraba para caminar al lado del azabache.

"Itachi no sabe de lo que habla, esas chicas son unos demonios" – Murmuró Sasuke

"Son un caso" – Respondió Naruto tocando un adorno de cabello en forma de flor que le habían colocado para probar su teoría sobre su "look femenino", incluso Sasuke había reído cuando lo vio.

"Quítate eso ya tonto" – Regañó, alargando su brazo para arrancar el adorno.

"Siempre es la misma primera impresión, incluso los chicos nuevos en el pueblo, no hay nadie que no haya caído en esa confusión" – Naruto sacudió la cabeza, en realidad le gustaba su cabello largo y planeaba dejarlo así aunque en la escuela se lo hubiesen prohibido desde antes de entrar oficialmente.

"Pf, ni siquiera eres lindo para hacerte pasar por chica" – Se burló Sasuke

"Oh si, y lo dice el chico que se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa cuando me vio en la fiesta de la abuela Tsunade" – Naruto se echó a reír viendo como el azabache se sonrojaba furioso.

"Claro, cualquiera se sorprende de ver una cosa tan horrorosa"

"Hm, lo que tú digas Uchiha"

* * *

Espero que les guste

estoy viendo los Oscars! hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: naruto no es mio, esta es una historia de una fan para fans

* * *

Siempre hay días buenos y días malos, y hoy era uno de esos días. Naruto no encontraba las fuerzas para salir de cama, simplemente su cuerpo no obedecía.

"Dile al idiota de Naruto que no pienso esperar más, suficiente tengo acompañándolo todos los días a clase como si fuera un niño de cinco años" – Refunfuñó Sasuke en voz alta.

"Adelántate Sasuke, yo veré que sucede" – Itachi suspiró y se levantó, el menor de los Uchiha se fue rápidamente.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y el Doctor entró esperando ver al rubio dormido.

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó Naruto "Me siento cansado"

"No tienes por qué disculparte, no es tu culpa" – Itachi se sentó al lado de la cama, fue hasta entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba el mayor de los Uchiha, primero midió su temperatura, luego la presión y por último los latidos de su corazón.

"A veces no puedo creer que Sasuke sea tu hermano, eres muy diferente" – Murmuró el rubio, sus parpados se sentían pesados, y sus palabras no eran más que murmullos. Itachi se echó a reír.

"No tiene fiebre, tu presión está un poco baja pero no es nada grave, solo descansa" – Itachi revolvió el cabello rubio de su paciente y se retiró de la habitación dejando al menor en un estado de letargo.

No supo cuándo se había quedado dormido ni mucho menos cuantas horas pero cuando volvió en sí una enfermera estaba a su lado con un plato de comida. "Deja el plato, puedo comer solo" – dijo el rubio sonando un poco más enfadado de lo que en realidad estaba. La chica se sorprendió al verlo despierto y sentado en la cama.

"El doctor Itachi me dijo que necesitarías ayuda, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza" – Le respondió con una amable sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Shizune, trabajo en el hospital de los Uchiha"

"Gusto en conocerte, soy Naruto" – El rubio se sentó en la cama con ayuda de Shizune y aunque le apenaba mucho dejó que le asistieran con la comida.

"¿Puedes ayudarme a bajar? Estoy aburrido de mi habitación, quisiera ir al jardín" – Naruto se levantó lentamente, Shizune lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza y le ayudó a bajar por las gradas. "Creí que ibas a oponer resistencia" – Río Naruto

"El doctor Itachi me dijo que si había alguien más terco que Sasuke eras tú, así que no veo porque debería de pelear."

El jardín de la mansión de los Uchiha era su lugar favorito, era todo lo que pudiera desear, arboles de cerezo, muchas flores y un gazebo hecho de madera; Shizune lo llevó hasta ahí y lo ayudó a sentarse, el aire era refrescante, ni muy frio ni muy caliente.

"Puedes irte, voy a estar bien, no es nada que no haya pasado antes" – Le aseguró Naruto a su joven enfermera, Shizune frunció el ceño pero obedeció.

Después de dos semanas de empezar sus clases había fallado, esperaba que esta fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo, _"la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?" _

Naruto se levantó de un salto de la cama, aun se sentía un poco débil pero no iba a permitirse perder un segundo día de clase, Sasuke no había parado de quejarse toda la noche, aun con la puerta cerrada había escuchado al azabache quejarse de su irresponsable actitud por faltar a la escuela sin razón aparente. Es por eso que esa mañana el rubio estaba esperando en la puerta principal, diez minutos antes que Sasuke; lo recibió con una cálida y burlona sonrisa.

"Sasuke llegas tarde" – Le dijo con un tono juguetón, el azabache no mordió el anzuelo pues caminó de largo por la puerta ignorando por completo a su compañero de clase. "Hm, después de todo si es extraño no ir contigo a la escuela" –Rompió el silencio Naruto.

"Apenas y faltaste un día idiota"

"Pf, intenta quedarte un día entero en casa y veras que no es nada divertido, imagina lo que me pasó a mí, tanto aburrimiento que hasta extrañé caminar con un completo insensible a mi lado"

Ino y Sakura se pegaron al rubio como un par de sanguijuelas, pareciera que no lo hubieran visto por años.

"Naruto te ves pálido, ¿estás seguro que no estabas enfermo? ¿Te sientes bien? el malvado de Sasuke te ha tratado mal, ¿cierto?" – llovieron las preguntas mientras acariciaban su cabello y lo abrazaban; Kiba y Shikamaru solamente miraban atónitos la escena.

"Te lo dije, un rubio de ojos bonitos y todas pierden la cabeza" – Kiba se cruzó de brazos.

"Naruto es nuestro pequeño zorrito, ¿Qué no ves lo tierno que es?" – Exclamó Sakura, apretando las mejillas del rubio obligándole a hacer un puchero.

"Basta chicas, el cerebro de Kiba va a explotar" – Se echó a reír el rubio. "Estoy bien, sólo no tenia deseos de venir a clase y no hay nadie en casa que me pueda hacer venir, así que me tomé el día libre" – les aseguró, no tuvo el valor de ver a Sasuke a los ojos, tenía la sensación que podría ver a través de su mentira.

Las chicas habían tomado notas extra para dárselas a Naruto y el chico las aceptó agradecido. Como si fuera atraído por una fuerza sobrenatural los ojos azules de Naruto se dirigieron a Sasuke, el azabache tenía un cuaderno en la mano, con un movimiento rápido trató de esconderlo pero el rubio lo había visto. "¿son para mí?" – Preguntó, Sasuke miró hacia otro lado.

"Itachi me obligó a hacerlo, has lo que quieres, no me interesa" – Le dijo, arrojando el cuaderno hacia él.

"Gracias Sasuke, significa mucho para mi chicos, se los agradezco" - En la escuela de Konoha había pasado lo mismo, sus amigos estaba siempre tomando notas para él, a pesar de que faltaba mucho a clases el rubio siempre había estado en las mejores posiciones de la escuela y eso se lo debía a sus amigos.

Su profesor de matemáticas entro en el salón disolviendo su grupo rápidamente, los chicos tomaron sus asientos listos para comenzar el día. "_ahí va la mirada otra vez"_ – Pensó Naruto cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor.

Por suerte la clase de matemática termino rápido, o al menos así lo sentía; los chicos salieron del salón rápidamente para ir a los vestidores. Los días de educación física eran los más difíciles, Naruto siempre había sido un niño lleno de energía y había sido muy difícil detenerlo, siempre había deseado jugar como los demás, correr junto con los demás pero sus abuelos se lo prohibían rotundamente. Recordaba haber llorado por horas y los cariñosos abrazos que su abuela le daba mientras susurraba palabras de aliento.

Con los años Naruto había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos de energía y ahora corría con los demás como si no pasara nada, el viento hacia volar su cabello, su camisa se pegaba sobre su cuerpo y estaba seguro que más de una chica estaba viendo (cosa que no le molestaba, llamar la atención era su propósito número uno).

* * *

Espero que le guste chic a/os!


End file.
